The Royal Atlantean Massage
by 2017's Stardust Warrior
Summary: Another Princess POV one-shotter here. Milo and Kida both have the same authority over the kingdom but they both want to get married. One royal massage should do it, but what would happen after? M for a reason here.


Author's Note: Another Princess one shotter even though she became queen after. Hope you guys like it. This takes place before the ending of the first movie and the sequel. This is told from Kida's POV. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Atlantis: The Lost Empire.

The Royal Atlantean Massage

(Kidagakash's POV)

_After seeing off Milo's friends to go back to their surface world Milo decided to remain behind and help me rebuild Atlantis. He must love me too much to stay with me, and I must have loved him too much as well. As he handed me my father's heirloom, I wondered what happened to his crystal, until Milo told me before he died that he gave his crystal to Milo which in turn makes him our new King but in order to be our official King he needs to marry someone and I assume he wants to marry me. As Heir to my father's throne I was next in line but since my father's crystal is now Milo's he has the same equality. We were in my father's Chambers discussing the issue._

"So Milo, what happens now?"

"What do you mean?"

"My father gave you his crystal which means you're our next King. And since I'm next in line for the throne I'm the next Queen. Milo we can't have 2 rulers."

"Why can't we?"

"Well not while being unmarried."

"Well let's get married Kida. I would love to be your husband and for you to finally bring back this place."

"Well me too. I know we are rushing this, but I should have known you would fall for me."

"Why is that?"

"I'm too beautiful for you to resist."

"Well how do we get married here in Atlantis?"

"We have to perform the royal Atlantean massage ceremony."

"How does it go?"

"Well it's very similar to what you call making love. But we don't move."

"Okay and where do we perform this ceremony?"

"Where the heart of Atlantis used to be. Come on."

_I took Milo to the Chamber below and soon we were here again as we got to the edge where the water touched, I stopped him._

"Strip."

"Strip?"

"Yes strip."

"To what?"

"Until you're bare naked."

"Really? Well... Okay."

_He soon got completely naked, and after that it's my turn as soon as I got naked and soon joined him I felt like I couldn't control myself. But we have to do this._

"Go to the middle of the water and lie down on your back."

"Kida?"

"Trust me."

_When he got there he lied down had to shudder for a bit because of the water but as soon as I got my foot in the water, I changed the temperature of the water so Milo was now warm. When I got to Milo I placed one leg over him so that his body was between my legs._

"Kida how does this ceremony go?"

"Well..." I knelt down and straddled him. "During this massage we will feel little surges at first but then our bodies get more relaxed and it soon becomes pleasure."

"Well when is the ceremony over?"

"When you have a tattoo on your body our juices from this massage will form into the tattoo you wish to have on your body. Once it's over, you Milo Thatch, will be my husband, I'll be your Queen as you'll be my King. Only problem is, once the ceremony has been performed, you will become sterile for 2 years."

"Why is that a problem?"

"Because you won't be able to make me conceive a child. Don't you want children?"

"I do Kida. But as you put it, we got 2 years to think about it. And I believe you want to feel every inch of my body."

"I do."

"Let's get this ceremony going first and then worry about that."

"Okay."

_We looked at each other we both felt like kissing each other before we began but I placed my hand on his chest wanting him to lie down. Milo lied down. Once he was I placed myself my womanhood inside him very slowly pretty much after all these years I'm still a virgin. But I was able to endure the pain of having my core broken when I pierced myself with his strong shaft. This I feel is the shaft of a king along with the man that I will simply be betrothed to. As soon as I had him fully inside me, I placed my hands on his chest._

"What now?"

"Place your hands on my breasts."

"Okay."

_He grabbed onto them, yet his hands were so smooth and silky._

"I'll have to speak Atlantean while this is taking place whatever you do no matter how painful of pleasurable it gets, do not let go."

"Okay Kida you can trust me."

"Okay."

_I closed my eyes and began to speak Atlantean while I was doing that I couldn't hear Milo. But I can feel him soon enough surges of energy began to hit us as our bodies wracked and writhed but still we were able to keep our hands on each other's chest. I continued the ceremony and there were drops of water splashing on our bodies. Only Milo was able to see the whole thing as this was going but all I could feel was the pleasure arriving slowly the water and my soon-to-be husband inside me. Suddenly the pleasure was getting intense and I was now speaking loudly but I could feel Milo's hands slipping from my breasts, I'm almost done with the ceremony, my juices inside me began to liquidate and turn into water. I have to end it before his hands are completely off me._

"Let our spirits, hearts and souls become one!"

"Kida!"

_I exploded with orgasm when at the same time I can feel him unleashing his water inside me and the water soon came out of it made it's was to Milo's left shoulder and began smearing itself it soon began shining white and to the sudden, it became a tattoo. A light blue tattoo of the heart of Atlantis with an outer wavy circle symbolizing its aura. As soon as we looked at each other we stopped and shared this moment together I'm finally married to someone who cares about me and my people, someone who is daring and brave, smart as well, but most importantly someone who is trustworthy._

"Milo... My husband... My king..."

"Yes Kida, my Queen?"

"Let's consummate our marriage here-"

_He kissed me fully, deeply, and passionately. It was a shame that we couldn't do this sooner but with the way he's kissing me fully with his tongue massaging mine, tells me that wouldn't matter._

"Kida? You know the great thing about already being naked is?"

"Let me guess, it saves us the time and trouble to strip each other down."

"That's it but I wouldn't mind."

"Me neither, maybe another time we can do that."

"Right now I would love to please my Queen's body."

"My body is yours to please, my king, if in return I can please yours."

"I would most definitely love for you to please my body, my Queen."

"Oh, Milo."

_We kissed each other hungrily and Milo began to thrust inside me very deep and very slowly so slowly that it was keeping it hard for me to keep my legs spread out for him. The pleasure was too good for me to just have him please me, I joined in as I wrapped my legs around his waist and began to thrust with him wanting to go deeper and deeper._

"Milo..."

_Very quickly my juices came out as I had my first orgasm, as the walls of my inside tunnel closed in on him he kept groaning louder and louder, but while he continues to thrust inside me, my hands were on his head, forcibly pushing it near my breasts as he began to lick and suck my right one first then my left leaving my nipples soaked with his saliva. He thrusted even deeper inside me as he was now telling me._

"Kida! I'm coming... Kida!"

_And very quickly he had his orgasm. I didn't know why he would unload inside me after I told him he was unable to make babies for two years. When I was about to ask that he soon spoke up._

"Do you want to know the good thing of being sterile?"

"What is it Milo?"

"That I could unload inside you and you won't get pregnant."

"But you could have pulled out."

"Could I? You kept holding onto me that I couldn't. However if I did pull out where would I spill my juices? Besides, I thought you would like the feel of me filling you up."

_Milo wasn't wrong there. When he did, It felt great. If that is how it would feel if he would impregnate me then I would want more. Milo soon got tired after filling me up but yet I was still hot, wet, and bothered for more._

"Milo, I want more."

"Okay Kida. But I need a break."

"Okay, my King."

_After I kissed him fully I pinned him in down with him still inside me. I started to thrust slowly going up and down, all around all the while while I pleasured my king's body he was groaning loudly. As soon as we got close our bodies were close to each other as I went a bit faster kissing his neck as like how he kissed mine. Our moans and groans got very loud as we both came at the same time the feeling of our juices mix together as well as some of it going inside me was the best feeling ever. As we looked at each other with love in our eyes we feel as if we could be together forever. Upon our wedding we were supposed to have a honeymoon, I guess this is something not mentioned because there's no other place than Atlantis. But then again who said home can't be our honeymoon?_

"Milo..."

"Kida."

_We kissed each other one more time before retiring to my room cuddled very close to each other. _

_Days later, my father's stone effigy was finished. Milo made the design and I was completely happy as to how he designed it. As he put the finishing touches on it, I used my crystal to have it float in the sky surrounding the Heart of Atlantis with the other kings. As we climbed to the top of the building still watched as my father's stone kept rising we also saw our kingdom more alive as it used to be before suddenly we looked at each other and held our gaze for a long time._

"I love you, Milo."

"I love you as well, Kida."

_We gave each other a kiss one long passionate kiss before spending a lot of time watching our kingdom. Months later our kingdom began to rebuild itself._


End file.
